


Something Domestic

by castielvibes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Castiel has a Panty Kink, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is a new parent, Castiel is learning how to be a parent, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'll add more tags as i go, Lisa Braeden Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Character Death, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Panty Kink, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielvibes/pseuds/castielvibes
Summary: Dean became a single father after his wife died during labor. Cas became a single father after his twin  and his wife died in a car crash. They meet under odd circumstances but hey,everything happens for a reason right?or,The one where they're both broken and help each other pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Something Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I said I would write this if it hit 100 likes. The tweet is almost at 400 likes now. 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> This is going to be a ficlet that's only four chapters long. At least, that's the plan but maybe I'll add a fifth one. Who knows? Thanks to my amazing beta, Xi (@jenmishy) for tolerating me DMing them 20k times a day asking if what I wrote was good. And thanks to all of my friends for helping motivate me through it (Yes I'm looking at you Luke, Cass, Mich, and Jo.) 
> 
> The beginning may be a little confusing, but I'll help clarify it in the end notes here!

Dean woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. Grumbling, he rolled over, laying on his back and slapping the alarm off with a loud sigh. “Why does school have to start so fucking early?” He huffed. “Hell, I don’t even go anymore, and I want it to start at 10:00 instead of 7:30.” He groused silently to himself, pushing up from the bed. He got up, trudging over to the bathroom, opening the door as he walked in and turned on the shower, letting it warm up.

While he waited for it to heat up, he looked into the mirror, taking in his appearance for a few moments. Dark circles shined under his eyes and he definitely needed to shave soon, the stubble turning into scruff rather quickly which was the last thing Dean needed. He didn’t need Sam riding him for looking like a hippie inside a law-firm. Although, he was one to talk with how shaggy his hair was starting to become. Yeah, that definitely was not what Dean expected to be doing with his life; working at a law-firm.

When Sam graduated from Stanford, he had planned on taking out a loan to open up his own firm, but Dean stopped him before he could even get in the car to go to the bank. Earlier that year, Dean and his wife Lisa had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. He hadn’t known it was even possible to feel more love in his heart for someone until his eyes laid on Benjamin. It had been the greatest day of his life, becoming a father. However, sadly, it had also been the worst.

The same day that Dean became a dad, he also became a widower. Lisa died not long after giving birth to Ben, though not before Dean got to say ‘I love you’ and vice versa. Lisa had gotten a life insurance policy five years prior, and so between the life insurance and her father's estate after he’d died, Dean found himself stranded with a lot of money. It was more than enough to make sure Ben would be able to go to college once he graduated high school, as well as letting Dean buy a house without needing a mortgage. He had more money than what he knew to do with it, and so when Sam wanted to get a loan, Dean shook his head and bought the building that Sam wanted for his law-firm. When Sam refused, Dean played it off as a graduation present.

Dean’s vision began to blur as tears started forming, but he pushed them away before opening the cabinet door where the mirror was attached, grabbing some toothpaste. He then grabbed his toothbrush out of the cup, starting to clean his teeth while getting into the shower. Multi-tasking his way through the thirty minutes it took him to clean himself always made him feel like a true dad in the purest form. Once he was done, he got out of the shower, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. As he finished up, he heard a banging on the door.

“Dad, come on!” he heard his son complain through the door. “Would it kill you to take quicker showers?”

Dean spit in the sink before opening the door. He tossed the toothbrush in the cup whilst using his free hand to rub through Ben’s hair, causing it to poke out every which way. “Chill out, kid. There’s plenty of water for you,” he said with a fond smile. Ben scoffed as he pushed Dean’s hand away before squirming out of his shirt and tossing it onto the floor without a care. 

“You know I’m not a kid anymore,” he grumbled with annoyance. “I’m twelve. I’m practically a teenager,” he added before shutting the door in Dean’s face. Dean gave the door a bitchy look before rolling his eyes and walking to his room. 

“Yeah, quit reminding me,” Dean grumbled to no one in particular as he turned on his heel and headed back to his room. He closed the door shut before letting his towel drop onto the floor. He sighed deeply as he made his way to his dresser and opened it, grabbing a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt, a leather jacket to top it off. He skimmed through the underwear section of his drawer and bit his lip as he looked back and forth between a pair of black-laced cotton panties and a pair of grey boxers before grabbing the gray pair and closing the drawer.    
  
“You know,” a silky feminine voice said, causing Dean to glance up as he slid into the grey boxers, “I always liked you in the black panties. Call it a guilty pleasure, if you will.”    
  
Dean stared at her as he studied the way the light peeked through the blinds of the window and cascaded down onto her tan shoulders whilst forming a golden glow around her black mane of hair, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Yeah, well, you were never a normal girl, Lis.” he said as he pulled his boxers up and over his ass. Lisa smiled softly and looked down at her body that was covered by the beige bedspread. She let her fingers splay out over the smooth fabric before glancing back up at him.

“You have a point there. I don’t know many wives who would be down for fucking their husbands with a strap-on.” she grinned cheekily and Dean scoffed as he rolled his eyes. 

“You were the one who suggested it in the first place.” he bit back, trying to be angry but not being able to find a speck of irritation in him. He glanced up at her as he slid his jeans on and he knew from one look she was well aware of the false anger too. She always knew how to see right through him.

“You know, Ben’s birthday is coming up,” she said as Dean finished getting dressed. He snorted as he looked for a pair of matching socks before deciding it didn’t matter. Life was too short to match socks anyways.

“Between you and him always reminding me, how could I forget?” he quipped as he tied his boots off and smirked at her. “I still dunno what to get him. I was thinking of some Playboy magazines maybe.”   
  
“Don’t you dare!” she hissed with mock horror and Dean actually let out a gut laugh at that. He sighed and wiped a tear away from his eye before grabbing his wallet and keys off his dresser and then his phone.    
  
“I know you would kill me. I solemnly swear, it will never happen. I’ll at least wait until he’s sixteen.” he said before grinning widely and quickly running out of the room before she could get upset with him for real. 

He walked down the stairs and looked at the clock, seeing it was 6:45, before deciding he would just buy Ben some breakfast one the way to school. He was about to pour himself some coffee when the phone started ringing. He stopped what he was doing and looked at it, seeing a very familiar name appear on his screen.   


  
‘ **SAM is calling** ’.   


  
“Are you gonna answer it?” He heard Lisa ask and he almost startled at her voice. He looked at her before biting his lip and shaking his head. 

“No. . . I’ll call him back after I drop Ben off at school.” he said after a moment and waited for the ringing to end before taking his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Ben walking towards him with a genuinely confused look on his face.

“Who are you talking to, you weirdo?” Ben asked although it wasn’t in a mean way. Dean pursed his lips before glancing back at Lisa, feeling slight panic rise in his chest. Lisa simply nodded and Dean looked back at him. 

“I just got off the phone with Uncle Sam. Business stuff, don’t worry about it. Hey, are you ready to go? I figured we could get breakfast on the way.” Dean offered and that seemed to catch Ben’s interest. He nodded and Dean smiled as he started walking towards the door that led to their garage. 

Ben followed and when he was sure his father was in the garage, he glanced back one last time in the kitchen. He stared at the empty barstool before shrugging and closing the door behind him.

x 

Dean pulled up to the coffee shop that he frequented every morning around 8:00 am and parked the car, listening as Baby’s engine came to a quiet halt. As he stepped out, his phone started buzzing once more. He sighed with frustration before pulling it out and looking at the screen. It was the tenth time Sam had called him in the past hour, which was an extremely odd thing for Sam to do. However, Dean was not interested in talking until he had at least an ounce of coffee in him. He turned his phone on silent before walking in and making his way to the counter.   
  
One sip of a piping hot Americano later, Dean was walking out towards his Baby. He grabbed his phone and swiped his thumb on the screen, unlocking it and pulling up Sam’s contact name. He was just about to hit the call button when something hard and firm hit his shoulder, causing his coffee to fall out of his hand. He almost dropped his phone too, but managed to catch it in the nick of time. He tucked his phone in his pocket and moped as he looked at the dark liquid stream that was making its way out of his coffee cup and down the sidewalk to wherever spilled coffee goes. He looked up to see who knocked into him and before he could say anything, a pair of mortified blue eyes were staring right at him.    
  
“I am so sorry, are you alright?” the man asked in a deep voice that caused an unexplainable shiver to run up Dean’s arms and down his chest all the way to his groin. Dean licked his lips a few times as he studied the guy’s face. He didn’t look older than thirty-five and his hair was tousled up in a way that only the wind could do. He had a strong jawline covered in stubble with distractingly plump lips above his dimpled chin and a narrow nose that told Dean this man had most definitely never been in a physical fight because of how  _ perfectly straight  _ it was. 

“Um,” Dean managed to get out before he found himself speechless as his brain short-circuited. The guy was a few inches shorter than him and he seemed to be muscular; Dean wasn’t positive though because he was wearing a black suit and a disgustingly beige trench coat over it, a blue tie neatly tucked around his collar. For all Dean knew, it could just be the layers. Horrible fashion choices aside, nothing could distract from the man’s almost greek-god-beauty.    
  
“Dean,  _ speak _ !” he heard Lisa hiss from behind his shoulder and Dean cleared his throat once more, giving an awkward smile.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Dean managed to speak out, which seemed to relax the man only a little. Their eyes both fell to the coffee and Dean sighed before the stranger spoke again with uncertainty.   
  
“If you would like, I can buy you a new one. Please, it’s the least I can do.” he said with genuine remorse. Dean bit his lip and was about to shake his head when Lisa cut in.   
  
“Do it, Dean. When was the last time a cute guy asked to buy you a coffee?” she asked as she stood behind Castiel with a quirked eyebrow. “What was it you told me when we first met?  _ It’s just a cup of coffee _ ?” she finished with a smirk as she repeated the one-liner Dean had given her almost fifteen years ago. Dean let out a sigh and bit his lip before shaking his head with a grin as he looked down.   
  
“Fine.” Dean said as he looked up at him and gave the stranger a small smile. The man’s eyes lit up and he grinned a gummy grin that made Dean’s heart skip a beat before looking down at the ground shyly.    
  
“I’m Castiel, by the way, but my friends call me Cas.”   
  
“Dean,” Dean smiled before he held his hand out to shake Cas’ own. Their hands touched and it felt like electricity shot up his entire arm and straight to his heart. To try and clear his mind from that thought, Dean decided to speak up. “Tell me, Cas, do you normally spill coffee on your friends the first time you meet them?”   
  
  


x

When Dean entered the office, the first thing he was greeted with was a bitch face. He took in his younger brother, trying to ignore the guilt in his chest as he saw how disheveled Sam was. He offered Sam a weak smile but knew that Sam wasn’t going to let this slide before talking to him first. “Dean. My office?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.    
  
“You’re in for it now, Winchester,” Lisa said as she whistled. “I haven’t seen Sam look that angry since the day you told him that Madison was a cheating whore.” She frowned as her brows furrowed, her perfectly white teeth chewing on her lower lip. Her chocolate brown gaze moved up to his face. “Are you thinking mahogany for your coffin? I think mine was pine, wasn’t it?”    
  
Dean ignored her remarks as he nodded towards Sam. As they walked, Dean watched Lisa out of the corner of his eye and he shot her a warning glare. “Nn-nn,” he said as he glanced at the ground. “Here.”    
  
Lisa pouted but complied as she plopped down in a desk chair. Dean exhaled deeply before walking into Sam’s office. Once the door was closed, Sam looked at him with fiery hazel eyes. “Seriously Dean? Were you ever going to answer my calls or texts?” he asked with a scowl. “You can’t just ignore me like that. I was worried you had gotten into a car accident or something.”    
  
“Sammy,  _ relax _ .” he said as he held up his coffee. “I just got some coffee and the morning traffic is horrible today. It won’t happen again, chief.” he said as he plopped down in one of the leather chairs that sat directly across from Sam. He kicked his feet up and gave Sam a lazy grin before taking a sip of the coffee that Cas had bought him.    
  
“He was a looker, wasn’t he?” Lisa said and Dean glanced at her way, his smile falling as he gave her a look. She shrugged. “What? I’m nosy.”    
  
Dean ignored her comment and looked back at Sam. “I think that someone is just grumpy because he isn’t getting his normal eight hours of beauty sleep.” he said with a pointed look and Sam didn’t acknowledge what he said as he sat down. “I mean between the cases you have right now and the twins, you got a lot on your plate.”   
  
“Not to mention Eileen is sick and so are Mary and Jess.” he sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, caving in. “So not only do I have two fussy girls but I have a fussy wife too.” he said, his exhaustion becoming prominent as he finally looked at Dean. “Are you going to see her today?” he asked suddenly, which caught Dean off guard. 

His mood soured instantly and whatever false bravado he had a few seconds prior was gone. He chewed on his lower lip before letting his feet fall down onto the ground and he set his coffee cup on Sam’s desk, not able to meet his brother’s gaze. “I am.” he nodded after a few intense minutes of silence. He pursed his lips and cleared his throat as he sat up straighter. “I’m just not sure if I want to take Ben or not. . . I don’t know if he’s ready for that yet.” he said as he eventually met Sam’s gaze. “He still has nightmares about that cemetery zombie movie you let him watch. I can’t imagine what he would be like in a real one.”   
  
“Dean,” Sam started but Dean cut him off with his hand.    
  
“I know, Sam. It’s his right. I just. . .” his voice faded as he glanced over at the chair, seeing Lisa watching him intently with a soft smile and an understanding gaze. “I just think that I should do this alone. Maybe next year, when he’s thirteen. I mean birthdays are an annual thing.” 

Sam snorted at that but nodded as he pushed his chair up closer to his computer and started typing away. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right about that.” he said before his hands hesitated over the keyboard. “I have some flowers in my backseat. If you wanna take them for me.” he said wearily as he glanced at him.   
  
Lisa’s hand rested on her chest as her brows furrowed together. “Awe. I miss him.” she said as she looked back at Dean. “He was always more of the sentimental one.”   
  
“Hey, I can be sentimental.” Dean said defensively before hearing Sam stop typing again.    
  
“Dean, I know that. I'm just. . . I wish I could see her too but I’m stuck here for the day. You aren’t.”    
  
Dean’s head whipped around and he felt a blush rising up his cheek. “Uhm, yeah. Right. I’ll grab them, not a problem Sam.” he said softly before standing up and grabbing his coffee which was definitely cold by now. He glanced at Lisa before clearing his throat and giving Sam a weak smile. “She’ll love them. I know it.”    
  
Sam looked up at him and gave him a wistful smile. “Yeah. I thought so too.” 

x 

Castiel was a very punctual person. He got up every day around 6:35 in the morning and was in the shower by 6:40. By 7:18, he was out the door and on his way to his favorite coffee shop. From there it was work and then he was home at 5:00 exactly on the dot. That had been his life for the past ten years, and his brother Jimmy had given him hell for it. Castiel would always reply with something along the lines of, “Easy for you to say, Jim. You’re the outgoing twin.” That would always make Jimmy feign a snore and although it irritated Castiel slightly, he still couldn’t help but smile at it.    
  
Jimmy was the oldest by exactly four minutes and for almost thirty-six years, he constantly reminded Castiel of that.  _ I’m the oldest, therefore the wisest _ , he would always brag and Castiel would always roll his eyes and tell him that since he was the oldest, that meant he would die first. They would then laugh it off and roughhouse for a few minutes until Castiel inevitably pinned him on the ground and Jimmy would cave and cry ‘uncle’. Cas smiled fondly at the memory, even now, as he signed the last of the paperwork that officially made him Claire’s legal guardian.    
  
When he told Jimmy that he would die first, Castiel hadn’t actually  _ meant _ it. It was just a natural response that would cause a few laughs. However, he must have said it enough times that it manifested itself into reality because here he was, walking to his car with his niece in the back, still grieving over his brother’s death silently while trying to put a brave front up for her. It had taken months for the paperwork to go through and Claire had been in the foster system during that entire time which was fucking stupid and lighted Castiel’s blood aflame like nothing else, but he finally managed to prove that he was more than capable to be her guardian. It had put a strain on their relationship in the beginning and hell, half the time he still felt like she hated his guts, but when he got in the car and offered to get her breakfast and she agreed with minute enthusiasm, he figured that it was just something they were gonna have to work on.

He looked over at Claire when they reached a red light, noticing the way she was looking out the window instead of ahead or even at him. “What are you feeling for breakfast? I can get you anything you’d like.”  
  
“I don’t care.” she shrugged as she tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, letting her chin rest on her kneecaps. “Whatever you want to get.”   
  
Cas bit his lip and sighed as he let his foot press onto the gas slowly, the car moving when the light turned green. “How about we have Denny’s?” he suggested as he glanced at her. “You know, Ji-”  
  
“Don’t.” Claire said suddenly and Cas felt his voice break off as he pressed his lips together. He nodded before sighing and strumming his fingers awkwardly as he decided that silence was just the best option at this point. As they drove, he silently sent a plea to his brother to somehow help guide him in some way. He had never expected to have his own kids and he could only imagine what Claire must be feeling considering he looked _exactly_ like her recently deceased father. The only difference was their vocal tones. Jimmy’s had always been higher while Castiel’s was rather deep and awkwardly gravelly.   
  
“Alright.” he said before looking over at her and wishing he knew what to do. Instead, he just silently drove to Denny’s and bought them both breakfast. He got the pancakes and let Claire pick whatever she wanted. She decided on an omelet, although she only poked at it with her fork mindlessly. Cas chewed on his bite of pancakes before looking up at her. “You know, I think that it’s meant to be eaten. At least, I would assume so.”  
  
“Yeah well I’m not hungry.” she said in a harsh tone as she looked up at him and Cas sighed as he swallowed. “Can we leave now?”  
  
“Claire,” Cas started but she just put her fork on the plate and stood up abruptly, grabbing her jacket and walking towards the front door. Cas stared at her for a moment, feeling utterly lost on what just happened and how he was supposed to fix it. He turned back to look at her plate when an older lady walked past him. She placed her on his shoulder and leaned over to quietly whisper to him.  
  
“I would highly suggest buying parenting books, hon.” she said before patting his shoulder and leaving. Castiel sighed and let his fork fall onto his plate before he wiped his lips with his napkin and tossed the napkin on the plate too. He pulled out two crisp twenties and placed them on the table before standing up and grabbing his trench coat. He stormed towards the door before opening it and walking back to his car. Claire was in the front seat, her face buried in her knees and any anger that Cas had felt as he walked out quickly dissipated.   
  
_She’s only twelve, Cas_ , he reminded himself before inhaling deeply and then sighing as he made his way to his door and opened it. He sat down and closed the door and that seemed to startle Claire slightly, though she didn’t say a word. Cas looked down at his hands for a moment before looking at her. He was surprised to see her looking right back at him. “Claire, I know that this is. . . difficult,” he said awkwardly as he looked through his windshield. “I don’t know what I’m doing, nor do I know how to fix anything that’s happened.” he spoke softly as he looked at her with a frown. “I can’t bring him back. No matter how much I want to.”  
  
“I know.” she whispered quietly, her voice cracking.  
  
“Claire, we gotta work together.” he sighed as he studied her face. When their eyes met, he could have sworn for a split second, she almost looked like Jimmy. A younger version, from when Jimmy cried after he skinned his knee while skateboarding. “You lost your father and I lost my brother. . . We’re both grieving and we can’t just bully each other until you turn eighteen.” he sighed. “We’re all we have left. We gotta be a team.”  
  
Claire sniffled as she straightened up and wiped her tears away before nodding slowly. “Yeah,” she said finally after a few moments of silence. She looked up at him and bit her lip. “I really don’t want to go to school today. And I would also like to finish my omelet. If that’s okay.”  
  
Cas felt a smile grace his lips as he nodded. “I think all of that can be arranged. So. . . Truce?” he asked softly, reaching his hand out for her to take.  
  
Claire looked at it for a moment before letting out a deep sigh and nodding. She grabbed his hand, which was three times the size of hers, and shook it. 

“Truce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you're still lost, Lisa isn't really there. Dean is the only one who can see her and hear her. When people go through traumatic experiences, they have their own ways of coping. Lisa is just a visual aide of Dean's conscience and also going to be a big wingman in this story. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in Chapter 2 x


End file.
